choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mazda RX-7 (FC3S)
The Mazda RX-7 (FC3S), also known as the Savanna RX-7, is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Wonderful! * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 Real life info The FC3S generation of the RX-7 was first introduced in 1985. All RX-7s were powered by a 1.5-liter 13B Rotary engine; it was offered in non-turbo (146 hp and 138 lb/ft of torque; not available in Japan) and turbo (182 hp and 181 lb/ft of torque) versions. Transmission choices included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. Trim lines included GT, GT-X, GT-R, and GT-Limited in Japan. Unlike previous RX-7s, the FC3S came with four-wheel disc brakes and independent rear suspension. Turbo models feature a hood scoop for improved airflow to the engine. In 1986, the FC3S RX-7 was introduced in North America. Trim lines included base, GXL, Luxury, and Sport. Also, a limited-edition Sports model was introduced in Australia, lacking features such as a rear wiper, power steering, or power windows, in order to save weight. Only 250 were built. In 1987, a convertible version was introduced in the Japanese market. Also, the GT-Limited Special Edition and Infini models were introduced for the Japanese market. Infini models feature special badging, body kit, aluminum hood w/scoop, flare, and holder, upgraded suspension, upgraded ECU, reduced weight, 15" BBS aluminum alloy wheels, bronze-tinted window glass, Infini logo steering wheel, and passenger-side floor bar. Only 600 Infini models were built, either with white or black exterior (Series I). Some European turbo models were fitted with catalytic converters, dropping horsepower to 178 hp. In 1988, the convertible version went on sale in the US, but only available with the non-turbo engine. The 10th Anniversary model also went on sale, with Crystal White exterior paint and matching side moldings, mirrors, tail light trim, and 16" 7-spoke alloy wheels; the interior has black leather interior, Momo steering wheel with special horn button, Momo shifter knob/boot, and special floor mats. Other features include bronze-tinted window glass, upgraded alarm with glass breakage detectors, headlight washers, embroidered front hood protector/mask, and aluminum under pan. Two series of 10th Anniversary models were built; the first series had bright gold badging, Mazda decal on the front bumper, and lacked height-adjustable seats. The second series has yellow-gold badging, no Mazda decal on the front bumper, and added height adjust to the seats. In Japan, the Infini (Series II) was produced; much like the Series I models, only 600 were built and were painted either white or black. In 1989, the RX-7 was facelifted, with redesigned tail lights, body-colored molding around the lower half of the car (instead of black molding), improved engine management, higher compression ratio, and lighter brake rotors. Both non-turbo and turbo engines received a boost in power and torque; non-turbo models increased to 160 hp and 140 lb/ft of torque while turbo models increased to 197 hp and 195 lb/ft of torque (European models with catalytic converter), or 202 hp and 199 lb/ft (without catalytic converter). The GTU model was introduced in the US )based off of the non-turbo model), which featured some weight saving measures (such as manual windows and removal of the rear wipers; sunroof and air conditioning were dealer options) and some of the Turbo model's parts, including cloth Turbo seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel, vehicle speed sensing power steering, 16" wheels, front chin spoiler, 4-piston front disc brakes, rear ventilated disc brakes, and viscous LSD. In 1990, the Infini returned to the lineup, and was the first Infini since the facelift; it produced 212 hp and 206 lb/ft of torque. The Series III Infini was only available in Forest Green and only 600 were made. In 1991, the Infini (Series IV) adds 16" BBS wheels, black bucket seats, and knee pads in addition to the standard equipment on Series I through III of the Infini). It came in Forest Green or Noble Green, and only 600 were built. Production of the FC3S RX-7 continued until the end of 1991. Choro-Q 2 The RX-7 (FC3S) is body number 38 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The RX-7 (FC3S) in Choro-Q 2 is the pre-facelift GT-X model, with black molding around the lower half of the car. Choro-Q 3 The RX-7 (FC3S) is body number 045 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The RX-7 (FC3S) in Choro-Q 3 is similar in appearance to the Choro-Q 2 version, but the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q Wonderful! The RX-7 (FC3S) is an unplayable body in Choro-Q Wonderful!. Notes * The RX-7 model featured in Choro-Q Wonderful is the post-facelift Infini version. * The RX-7 (FC3S) in Choro-Q Wonderful! has door handles and side marker lights. Choro-Q HG 2 The RX-7 (FC3S) is body number Q139 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Cloud Hill Body Shop. Notes * The headlights on the RX-7 (FC3S) are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 2. * The RX-7 model featured in Choro-Q HG 2 is the post-facelift Infini version. * It is also equipped with a rear spoiler. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the RX-7 (FC3S) is body number Q139 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Notes * The headlights on the RX-7 (FC3S) are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 3. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Wonderful! (appears in game, but unusable by player) * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles